


I'm yours

by happygowriting



Series: The Fransom Files [10]
Category: Endings Beginnings (2019), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, Songfic, endings beginnings, frank endings beginnings, frank x ransom drysdale, fransom, im yours, knives out - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: Based on the song “I’m yours” by Alessia Cara.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Frank (Endings Beginnings)
Series: The Fransom Files [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098836
Kudos: 2





	I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

_ “Some nerve you have / to break up my lonely / and tell me you want me / How dare you march into my heart / Oh how rude of you / To ruin my miserable…” _

Ransom wasn’t sure when he had fallen in love with Frank or when they’re relationship shifted from just being friends who fucked on the occasion to actually caring deeply for one another. Ransom, of course, never acted on how he felt for Frank, instead he committed himself to living the bachelor life, a different woman or man in his bed every night. Parties being thrown almost around the clock. He had the money and time to do whatever he wanted to and he really didn’t want to change it. Well, he convinced himself that he didn’t want to change it. He was happy, for the most part. He wasn’t tied down, he didn’t have to answer to anyone.

He wouldn’t admit it but sometimes when the parties ended and he was left alone in his big empty house he wondered what it would be like to have someone who sat around with him in his study, who would drink a nightcap with him or read a book. He wondered what it was like to just sleep next to someone without there being any sex, just because they wanted to be close to each other. He wondered what it was like to truly be intimate with someone. What it would be like to have someone by his side because they wanted to be there and not because he threw a party or was great in bed. If Ransom were truly honest, at least with himself he would tell himself that he wanted that with Frank.

-

It was a rare quiet night at Ransom’s place. No party was being thrown, there was no music, people weren’t gathered in groups talking and laughing. There was nobody else in his house. It was just Ransom and Ransom alone. He sat in his study, whiskey in hand and a soft sigh falling from his lips. The clock was the only thing making a sound in the room. 

Ransom was actually feeling a bit off tonight, there was a deep sort of sadness that seemed to have settled into his bones and he couldn’t shake it. For once he was feeling a sense of loneliness and yearning that he hadn’t really felt, or maybe it was just quiet enough for once for him to feel it. It was somewhat overwhelming and he couldn’t shake the feeling. So he sat and drank his whiskey, staring at the wall as if it held all the answers he was looking for. 

It was just after the clock strikes midnight that there’s a knock on the door. Ransom brings his whiskey glass to his lips and finishes the last few drops of liquid that was in there as he listens to the knock again. He wasn’t expecting anyone, but then again was he ever expecting anyone to drop by.

He sets his glass down and sighs softly, standing up from his seat. It was such an effort to pull himself up and not allow himself to wallow in his self pity party that he seemed to be throwing himself. He makes his way to the door and pulls it open and his breath catches for a moment despite himself. There, standing on his doorstep is Frank.

It had been some months since the last time he had seen Frank and everytime the man graced his doorstep he always felt a sense of relief. Frank was the one constant in his life, always coming back. The times he came back may be random and never the same but he always managed to come back and even though Frank always managed to turn his world upside down before he left again, he still enjoyed when he was around.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Ransom murmurs, stepping back and letting Frank in.

Frank gives him an easy smile and steps in, looking around. “No parties tonight?”

“Not tonight, wasn’t feeling it.” Ransom shrugs, nonchalant and like he didn’t care. He turns and heads back to his study, knowing that Frank would be following him. 

He grabs his whiskey glass and heads to the bar, pulling out a new glass he pours them both a drink - for Frank it’s Absinthe and for Ransom it’s more whiskey. Ransom takes a sip of whiskey as he watches Frank walk into the study, his eyes traveling over his books. Frank always loved a good book and Ransom always enjoyed listening to him read. When he finally reaches the bar Ransom slides over the glass, watching as Frank’s fingers closed around it and lifted it to his lips.

Ransom found it strange that the loneliness and yearning he felt seemed to have gone away with Frank entering into his life again. The pain of not having someone, seemingly forgotten as Frank makes his way around the bar. A thousand conversations passed between them and yet not a word was spoken. Their glasses found the bar and Frank’s hands found their way to Ransom’s face. He cups Ransom’s cheaps delicately and pulls him closer, letting his lips brush against his. The kiss was soft at first and then Frank deepened it, tongue pushing past Ransom’s lips and tasting into his mouth.

The kiss lasted a few moments, or maybe it lasted years, Ransom wasn’t sure and he didn’t care. He would the rest of his days kissing Frank if it meant he could have him this close forever. If he was a cheesy man then he would use this moment to tell Frank about how much he missed him and how glad he was to have him back. He’d tell him about how his days were nothing without Frank in them and he wanted him to stay, but Ransom didn’t. His ego and pride holding him back from making a fool of himself.

Frank pulls back and presses his forehead to Ransom’s.

“In all my travel’s I’ve never found anyone or anything that held me the way you do. I need you in my life Ransom, each day, and maybe I had to go across the country to figure that out but I have.” Frank says softly. It was the deepest and realest confession either of them had ever admitted. 

Ransom could say a variety of things, could probably ruin this moment with a snide remark but in all reality there were only a couple of things he could say. Each of them floating through his mind until he settles on one.

“I’m yours.”


End file.
